Catch Me If You Can
by PiscesChikk
Summary: An AU Drabble Joss Carter and Kara Stanton are on a mission to gather information from an unsuspecting businessman, John Reese. But as it turns out, Carter will be on the most dangerous mission of her life; guarding her heart. Short and Sweet.


A/N These are short drabble chapters that were combined into a one shot. This was written during Joss Carter Appreciation Week on Tumblr back in December. Decided to post here. Enjoy this short and fun AU.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the guy we're looking for, Kara?" It was a conversation she'd had earlier with her partner. While Kara had seemed positive that John Reese was the key to figuring out the whereabouts of the missing launch codes, Joss wasn't so sure. She'd looked up his file for any clue that this guy was involved somehow in espionage, but there was nothing. No clue at all. Nothing but a boring job and a social life that was even worse.

Still a job was a job, and she and Kara had little time to get what they needed and leave New York. They weren't supposed to be here. They were operating illegally. They may have been U.S. citizens, but as agents of the CIA, they were behind enemy lines.

Mr. Reese was supposed to be having dinner here tonight, a business meeting to be exact, and Kara had arranged for Joss to arrive the same time as he did.

"Get him interested, get his attention. Get as close to him as you have to, to get the info." Kara had said.

"Getting his attention won't be a problem, Kara." Joss saw his car drive up to the entrance of the restaurant just as she gave the valet the keys to her car. His car door opened, and as he exited their eyes met. He was better looking in person than he was in his photographs. He was tall, at least a six feet two inch glass of cold water. He had gray at his temples, a straight nose and a mouth that looked like it could do some things. She told herself not to get distracted, this wasn't the first time she saw a pretty face. As she watched him hand off his keys she knew just what she had to do.

Her coat slid off her shoulders, and she slyly gazed at him as more of her bare shoulders came in sight. He smiled, a perfect flash of teeth and she fought back the chill that went through her. He was intrigued, she thought.

* * *

It had been three days of calls. It had also been three days of lunches, dinners and even a bouquet of flowers sent to the cover address she gave him for her place of employment. It had also been three nights of gazing into this man's eyes, listening to his silky voice and pretending to be immune to it all.

She'd been flirtatious, she'd relaxed in his company, but even she was starting to feel the wall she erected between them start to crack. He was a mark, she reminded herself, he was nothing more than a job. But tonight he was in her home, and he was cooking her dinner. Whatever it was, smelled absolutely mouth watering. The wine he'd chosen was delicious, and watching him move around so comfortably in her space was intoxicating.

Stanton was in his home as they stood here together, searching for the disc of names. They'd gone through his files in his office, but came up with nothing. They were running out of time, and options.

"Why are you so guarded?" he asked her, his eyes still on the pot as he stirred. "Why are you….so afraid?"

"Who says I am?"

He turned to her, staring intently. "You're pretending to be interested, saying and doing all the right things…..but you have yet to…let go."

Was he onto her? she wondered. No, he couldn't possibly.

"You just did it again," he said with a smirk. She'd gotten used to them over the last three days. He turned the stove off, and he was walking toward her.

Her glass was out of her hand, taken from her and he put it on the island beside her.

"I want you to let go, Joss. I don't know why you have this wall up between us….."

"I don't have a wall up, John…." she wanted to continue, but it was getting hard to speak, harder to breathe as his hands moved around her waist. She was pulled flush against him, and he was staring at her mouth.

"It's there…..I can feel it. You're holding back when I want to know everything about you." He pressed a soft kiss to the side of her neck and suddenly she heard something shatter.

Was it glass? Was it concrete? She wasn't sure what it was made of, but the barrier between them came crashing down suddenly.

"Am I in this alone?" his lips were close to hers, so close they almost touched as he spoke the words.

She wanted to lie, make something up. Thoughts of Kara, her job, their mission, the information they needed from this man, all flooded through her mind at once. But as she looked into his blue eyes she saw a raw honesty she'd never been exposed to before….and she craved that at this moment.

"No, John. You're not alone."

Everything else was forgotten as his lips descended on hers. The smell of food disappeared, the taste of wine was now lost on his tongue as it darted back and forth in her mouth.

And she was drowning.

She put her hand around his neck and let herself be drawn into him. She put the agent down, she put down her job, she put down everything else. She decided to just be a woman.

* * *

"You like this guy." Joss sat across from Kara as she gave her an accusatory glance. She flashed her a smile across the table, but there was a bite to her simple statement.

"So what if I do? We get involved when we have to, to get the job done. Isn't that right Kara? You've had your fair share of entanglements in the past. You've had your share of…..fun."

"We both have," Kara admitted.

"So what's the problem? Are you suddenly regretting your decision to let me be the one to get close to him? You wishing it was me listening in while_you_ were in bed with him last night?"

She and Kara had been partners for two years now and they had butted heads from day one. Stanton had always wanted to be the Alpha while she was beta, but Joss was headstrong, assertive and just as driven as her partner and Kara never could come to terms with that. They eyed each other icily, neither willing to be the first to look away.

"This one's different. This isn't just fun, and you're different when you're with him."

She was right, Joss thought. He was different. In all her years at the agency, he was the only mark, she'd truly let go with. But even though she was having fun, even though she enjoyed him thoroughly, the touches, the conversations, the mind numbing sex, the moments when they just…..talked, she knew it wouldn't last. They had to wrap up soon, and he would be forgotten. He'd be just a memory.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about my ability to do my job. I got this."

"I hope so. You're going to have to say goodbye to him for a bit, though. We have an assignment that's out of town. Snow wants us to pay De Vizier a visit at his home. We leave tonight."

Joss took a deep breath and looked had plans with John tonight, and Stanton knew it.

"London? Tonight?"

"I trust that won't be a problem."

"It won't," Joss replied.

"Good."

"Speaking of last night…we've yet to find anything on this man. Where is Snow getting his Intel? Wherever it's coming from, I'm not sure it's right. He's clean, Kara. I know a rat when I smell one, and he's not it."

"We don't question the Intel. We just do what we have to."

"Aren't you getting tired of just blindly following orders?"

"Be careful there, Joss."

"Of what, Kara?"

The question lay between them, heavy like a weight. With such a struggle for dominance between the two, Joss wondered how much longer they could continue working together. Something big was coming, she could feel it. Whenever it did happen, whenever events came to a head, she knew she had to be ready.

She had to come up with a plan.

* * *

Her flight had come in very late and though she was exhausted, she had to see him. As soon as she turned her cell phone on, it rang and it was him. It was as if he knew, it was as if he'd sensed that she was back in New York.

And he wanted to see her.

Despite her protests about being tired and promising to see him the next day, he persuaded her to come over. Once at his loft, he cooked her dinner, massaged her feet and she spent the evening sitting on his couch, and he talked about where he wanted to spend Christmas and a trip he wanted to take her on. He was tired of the snow, he said. He wanted to go somewhere warmer.

She spent Christmases in hot climates before, sometimes she spent the holidays doing the most horrendous things, and she barely realized when another year had passed. Listening to him wanting to whisk her away made her long for maybe one normal celebration. It made her yearn for a time she didn't have to spend the day at a safehouse interrogating a suspect with Kara or Snow breathing down her neck. Before she got on a plane to leave London, she'd scrubbed the last of De Vizier's blood from her hands and the taste of bitterness was still in her mouth even now as she tried to swallow the contents of wine down her throat. Another man dead at her hands, she tried to forget it as best as she could.

"I want something different, Joss," he said as he drew her close around the waist. Her head rested on her chest and she could hear his heartbeat. "I've had enough of being a corporate raider, I've bought enough companies…bought them, sold them…..I want something…more."

"I know about wanting more….." she hadn't meant to say it aloud. What good would it do to buy into the fairytale he was trying to sell her? It was most definitely too good to be true…..wasn't it?

"I know it's only been a short while…but…." His hand on her face was gentle as he turned her head to face him. His kiss was sweet, tentative and soft as if he was asking a question. "I want you, Joss."

His kisses, his hands, his tongue moved all over her during the night, and the tiredness she felt when she first entered his loft dissolved as their bodies spoke to each other. She was breathless underneath him. Each stroke, each touch, every movement inside her pulled her closer and closer to him. He whispered in her ear. Her name rolled harshly off his tongue as he plunged in further and further, and his groans mingled with her own.

She craved him. She was in deep, and it was dangerous, more dangerous than any mission she'd ever been on before. She broke all her own rules, she'd fallen for him even though like he said it had been too fast and too soon.

She knew it was wrong, she knew no good could come of it. It could mean death for at least one or even the both of them if Snow and Kara ever guessed at her feelings for him. But despite all that, despite the danger, she didn't want to let him go.

The sunlight bathed them as they woke slowly the next day. She had breakfast in bed as his fingertips brushed against her shoulder. She loved just being under the tenderness of his gaze. Suddenly his face became serious as he looked at her.

"Come away with me," he said.

"What?"

"Let's leave New York….let's just go away…..there's nothing…no one to stop us."

He was serious.

It didn't make sense what he was suggesting. It made even less sense that she was considering it. But damn it, she was. She couldn't believe what she was thinking, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Okay, John. Let's do it."

* * *

"I was getting ready to reassign you both, Carter. It's been almost a month and so far you and Stanton have come up with nothing. There's nothing to show for all this Intel except for a few rolls in the hay with the mark while Stanton listens in on you two."

Joss sat opposite Mark Snow. He was their handler, and had been since she'd first been assigned to Kara. She wanted to knock the look of disapproval off of his face as he sipped on his coffee. Instead she feigned a controlled smile.

"Well I'm sure you realize what a mistake that would have been. Especially after you take a look at these." She slid a file in his direction that contained not only dates and names, but pictures, receipts and most of the information they had been looking for. He smiled as he looked over them, she noted. He was practically salivating. That urge to sock him in the jaw was returning.

"Except your Intel was wrong. It wasn't Reese that was leaking the information…it was his partner, Wren. He's the one who sold the laptop to the Chinese."

Snow's eyebrow shot up and he nodded his head. The tension in his jaw let her know how upset he was at the discovery. He hated to be wrong, and he hated when it was brought to his attention.

"Seems I underestimated you, Carter."

"You've been doing that a lot lately, Snow," she replied softly, meeting his intense glare.

"Seems Stanton did too. You work well on your own, that's something the agency looks for in an agent….among other things. You just keep exceeding expectations, don't you?" His eyes swept over her, a gleam of amusement behind them.

She knew Snow hated giving compliments as much as he hated being wrong. She squealed inwardly at his discomfort right now and cocked her head to the side.

"Just doing the job."

"Speaking of the job…..this one is done. After I verify the info you just gave me, we'll be moving on. I've sent Kara ahead to Rouen. You'll be joining her by the end of the week." He got up from his seat opposite her, tucking the file under his arm. "Tie up all the loose ends and get out. I'll be forwarding all the relevant info to you."

She nodded her head swallowing the lump in her throat, knowing what he meant. Tying up the loose ends meant leaving no one behind. There could be no traces left of her or Kara here in New York.

John Reese and his partner Harold Wren, had to die.

When she met up with Reese later at his loft, the smile she gave him as she walked inside was bittersweet. They sat together and talked, and she knew that at the end of the evening it would all be over.

They stood by the window and his hands were around her waist. His chin rested softly on the top of her head, and she closed her eyes enjoying this final moment. This was the last time she'd allow herself to feel this way, the last time she'd let herself be so unguarded.

She'd never met anyone quite like him before. Maybe he was just like all the other marks, rich, powerful, with connections that stretched far and wide, but he'd been the first one who'd made her feel…like a woman.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head, and she smiled.

"Just thinking…."

"About the trip?" he hadn't brought it up since last week. He'd already bought the tickets and reserved a house for them to stay in. Her heart sank knowing they'd never walk the beach together. She turned round in his arms, laying her palms flat against his chest.

"No…just about you, John…." she raised her head up and their lips met in a kiss. Tenderly she touched her lips to his, feeling his hands over her back. He pulled her closer and her hands went around his neck. The kiss intensified as his lips became more demanding, sucking at her mouth, teasing it ran his tongue along the inside of her mouth, feasting on it like fine nectar.

She was lost in him then, but one thing was clear; clearer than it had ever been before, this was the end.

* * *

"Welcome to Rouen, Joss. It's your first time isn't it?"

"You know it is." Carter answered, touching her earpiece. She looked through the scope of the sniper rifle and spotted Snow in the street below her. Kara had already gone into the building and Carter was here for back up. The mark was known to travel with an entourage on occasion and they were most definitely fully armed.

Snow felt after finishing up the case with Reese and his partner, she should have what he felt was the **easier** part of their new gig. Carter scoffed at the idea and shook her head as he headed for an elevator inside.

"This should be easy, in and out. Not like the last one." she could hear the sneer in his voice. He loved to needle her. He was enjoying the twist of the knife. When he'd looked at the photos of Reese face down on the tile floor in his bathroom and heard the news of how Harold Wren and his fiance Grace Hendricks were missing, he had smiled in approval.

He had almost seemed proud of her. She was becoming more valuable to the team, he'd said. He had doubted she'd been able to do it. After Stanton's description of her relationship with Reese, he felt she'd been emotionally compromised and unable to complete the mission.

Truthfully, she didn't believe she could go through with it herself. It hadn't been easy in the least. Even now, she remembered the look on John's face right before she pulled the trigger.

She felt like a part of her died that day, maybe the last good part of her that was left, but she swallowed her guilt over it and moved on. She had to.

"Kara, what's your location?" he asked as he got onto her floor.

"I'm in the room; he's on his way."

"He's not alone, Kara. I see three of them heading your way….two entering the room. I'll take care of the one near the elevator," Carter cautioned.

"Do you think LaRoux will want to get…intimate?" Snow asked.

"He's been known to be aggressive in the past…but it shouldn't be an issue," she replied.

"And if it is?"

"If it is….." Carter could hear the smile in Kara's voice. "…then I promise not to be as loud as you, Joss."

"Hmph…well that would depend entirely on Laroux's skills now wouldn't it, Kara?"

"Enough, you two. Let's get this over with." Snow sounded bored at the exchange and she was glad he interrupted; they all needed to focus.

Not even an hour later, Laroux was dead and so were his companions. Kara and Snow walked out of the hotel in possession of the coveted briefcase they were after and they all headed back tot he safehouse.

Joss spent a restless night and couldn't sleep and was up early. She went in search of a cafe nearby to get breakfast. After their next gig tonight they'd be moving on. She wanted to go outside and try to enjoy the city a little bit before they did. The cobblestone streets reminded her of a conversation she had with John when he told her about Paris. It was just an hour away and he'd visited when he was younger. He mentioned wanting to take her there.

"It doesn't do well to daydream, Carter," Snow's voice interrupted her reverie and she scowled. "I have a special assignment for you later. You'll be going in alone."

Food was forgotten then, as he gave her the details and she spent the rest of the day making sure she was ready. At around midnight she found herself in the basement of a chemical factory. It hadn't been empty as Snow had promised and she met with a fair amount of resistance when she broke into the vault that had been hidden underground.

She'd locked herself in clutching her firearm in her hands and prepared to fight her way out against whoever was outside the door. Footsteps quickened and got closer and by the sound of it, there were at least a group of five men approaching her.

She heard voices, whispers, and talk of the place being wired to blow. They'd known she was coming. Snow never planned for her to get out at all. There was no way out and as she heard the footsteps quickly receding, she glimpsed a vent on the wall to the back of the room. Would she have enough time to get out? She wasn't sure, but she had to try.

* * *

Kara picked up her cell phone, the incessant ringing brought her from the other room where she'd been having a late meal.

"Yes…"

"Carter's gone," it was Snow, and she was slightly taken aback at the surprising news. Just what was it in that file that Carter had retrieved from Wren's office? She hadn't asked before, but apparently whatever it was that Joss saw, warranted a reason for the agency to get rid of her. "We're heading to Vienna in the morning. 4am."

"Understood." She went back to the dark room in the safe house, the stark lamp at the table illuminated the room and her plate. The steak that was savoury before was now bitter as she swallowed it down.

* * *

Joss stepped into the Mediterranean style home, taking in the lovely decor. She dropped her bags as soon as she got in and felt the warm breeze as it flowed through the open space. She could smell the ocean. She took a few steps to the back of the house, the view of the water beckoning her to come closer. There was no one inside, though she called out, there was no answer. She walked outside onto the patio, and was in awe of the beach spread out before her. It was December, but for once there was no snow, no gray sky, no need to wear a heavy coat or gloves to stay warm. She was dressed in a coral sundress and sandals, the perfect attire for a day like this.

She walked onto the beach and that's when she saw him, dressed in short khakis, bare chested and carrying a water bottle. He smiled as they walked toward each other and she couldn't help the tears that stung her eyes as they met face to face. It felt like it had been ages since she'd seen him last.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get here," he said.

"John….."

* * *

**3 Weeks earlier**

Joss sat atop John in his bed. Her fingers were twined with his and she straddled him, feeling his thighs next to hers. She did her best to joke and lighten the mood, but his face though amused by her current story was pensive.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

"I'm lying here…..wondering…..just how you plan to do it," he answered.

"Do what?"

"Kill me," he said and she froze. Immediately her mind worked out an exit strategy, if he was on to her, she'd have to move fast. "I wonder…..if you'll really do it, Joss."

"How did you know?"

"I didn't get to be as influential and rich as I am without having some connections. I've known what you were after from the beginning."

She moved away from him, and as she rose from the bed, he was right behind her, grabbing her arm, pulling her close.

"You don't understand….I still want you."

"What?" she was confused as his arms went around her. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe I am, but…we can figure this out. We can still be together."

"We've known each other for less than a month." she said hissing through her teeth. She wouldn't kid herself into thinking this was some fairytale romance. She knew he was just stalling, biding his time, thinking of a way to get out of what they both knew she had to do.

"And yet it feels like it's been a lifetime," he spun her round and she met his eyes. She cursed herself for doing it. They were almost translucent now and the honesty she'd seen in them from the beginning was back. "Tell me you don't feel that too." he murmured with his lips dangerously close to hers.

She couldn't. She couldn't deny that she didn't feel it. If he was crazy, then so was she, because she was falling and she couldn't stop it. She kissed him, hard and her mission was forgotten as she mashed her mouth against his.

"Joss….Joss….what are we going to do?"

* * *

**The Beach**

"It's taken me a while to get here, and now…..Joss Carter is dead."

"Welcome to the club," John said as he held onto her hand. The sun was setting and they walked along the shore together. "We can be who we want to be now, not who others expect us to be."

"And what about Wren? How's he going to manage?"

"Harold is used to changing identities. He'll do fine," he kissed the back of her hand.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive." he promised and turned her to face him while his arms slid around her.

"And what about us? We barely know each other, John."

"But we will. We have all the time in the world to do it. And….I_did_ promise….to get some sand between your toes."

"Well that's a good start," she smiled against his mouth. "A very good start."


End file.
